Dauntless Cinderella
by kryzza
Summary: Tris and Tobias are best friends. At their school ball, Tris admits she loves Tobias. Tris then gets into a car accident and wakes up with no memories of anything, but the person Four. He tells her all his memories that include her, but will it be enough to get her back?


**Chapter 1**

_**December 12th, 2014**_

The limo had stopped in front of the school's hall.

Christina and I were bouncing up and down in our seats, excited to be there. So far the night had been perfect and we hadn't even gotten inside yet. The chauffeur got out of his seat and opened our door for us. I stepped out first, followed by Christina -who immediately ran up to Will who was dawdling outside.

From the outside, the hall looked boring and bland. But through the glass entrance doors I could see pretty much everything. The dazzling lights that illuminated parts of the massive hall, and the people that were dancing around with huge smiles on their faces. I couldn't hear the music clearly from outside, but I could feel the vibrations that were being emitted.

Christina greeted Will with a short but sweet kiss and proceeded to go inside with their arms linked. I, for some reason, lingered outside a little longer. I was thrilled to be there but at the same time, I was terrified. Of what, you may ask, I don't know.

After a while of standing outside I decided to finally head in. I couldn't even go back home even if I wanted to, the limo had left ages ago. I walked up to the doors and opened them. Before me was a large set of staircases that would lead to the dance floor where everybody was. As I looked around I noticed that what I saw outside was nothing compared to what I saw just then. When my attention finally turned back to the steps in front of me, there was silence. The music had stopped and so did the people and their conversations. I wondered why this had happened so abruptly when I noticed every single eye on me.

My mind went into overdrive. People were looking up at me from below with their mouths agape. Being the paranoid person I am, I thought I had something on my face or something on my dress, but I was about to find out. Bounding up the steps in a suit and tie was my date -and best friend- Tobias, or Four to everyone else, a huge grin was dominating his face as he came towards me.

He greeted me with a soft kiss on the hand. His lips had felt like honey against my skin and I relished the moment.

"Hello, Cinderella."

"Cinderella?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?" He said jokingly.

"No, but it needs something more. Like, like…" I trailed off trying to think of a word.

"Dauntless."

"What?"

"Dauntless is another word for brave. And you are the bravest person I know. By the way you look beautiful... _Dauntless Cinderella_." He finished off, putting an emphasis on my new name. I blushed at his comment, but blushed even deeper when I noticed everyone was still staring by the time we had gotten to the bottom of the stairs.

Towards the back of the hall I saw our friends -; Shauna, Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Al and Lynn - staring at us while making kissing faces, and love hearts with their fingers. I laughed and Tobias noticed too, because he joined in as well. The audience that had gathered to gawk at me, have now dispersed, and I can't tell you how relieved I was.

Tobias and I made our way to the table our friends were currently occupying. They greeted us with an applause and we bowed dramatically in response.

"FourTris, yay!" Uriah exclaims as he tackles me into a hug, which almost made me fall over if Tobias hadn't caught me.

"FourTris?" I questioned once I regained my balance.

"It's our ship name for you. But seriously how are you guys not going out yet?" Zeke asks.

"Ignore him, Tris you look stunning." Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend, said.

"I'm bored, lets dance. Come on, Will!" Christina wailed while dragging her boyfriend to the dance floor. Everyone followed suit except for Tobias and I. The 'Gang', as we call ourselves, pressured us into going but we finally convinced them to go without us. I watched as they walked off and danced like wild animals. I started to laugh as I watched them when I heard his deep chuckle from behind me.

I turned my chair so that I was facing him. I found him shaking his head lightly with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Your laugh. Its adorable." He simply stated, I chuckled and blushed in response.

"Wow, you must be pretty in love with me to think my laugh is adorable." He looked up at me and smiled. Last year, Tobias professed his love for me. I was absolutely shocked, even though Christina and I had suspected his feelings towards me, and I've been teasing him ever since.

"Believe me, I am."

I didn't want to continue the conversation so I decided to gaze at my surroundings. Our table was at the back and against a wall, so from here I could pretty much see everything.

Everyone seemed to be on the dance floor, except for us. People were smiling and jumping around, acting like they didn't have care in the world. The music was really fast and upbeat -it sounded like the kind of music you would hear at a club. Every so often, the lights would land on the glasses that were around the room. They glinted in the light, reflecting off the colours of their surroundings.

The music changed and people started shuffling around to find their partners. I watched as they got into position and gracefully moved around the room. My view was suddenly blocked by a muscular figure with their hand out. I looked up to be met with my favourite blue eyes, which could only belong to Tobias.

"Want to dance?" He asked and rather than replying, I stood up, grabbed his hand and followed him to the mob of dancers.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he placed his around my torso. We swayed in sync with the music and not once breaking eye contact.

"You're beautiful, you know." He stated. I didn't respond, but smiled instead.

I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes as I listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. There and then, I realised, this is what I want. Not someone to love. But someone who loves me as I much love them. Someone like Tobias. No not someone like him, but _him._ The Tobias I grew up with. The Tobias I was dancing with. The Tobias I know and _love._

"I love you too." I say, now fully acknowledging and understanding my feelings towards him. _Thats_ why I get so nervous around him. _Thats_ why I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm with him. _Thats_ why I feel like turning to liquid everytime we touch. I love him and I never realised it until now.

"What?" He pulled away from our embrace.

"You heard me. I love you too." He smiled like never before and his eyes sparkled with lust and suddenly, we were leaning in.

His hands advanced toward my face, cupping it. I tilted my head as we came towards each other and closed my eyes. I felt his warm lips on mine. Our mouths moved in sync with each other, like a water flow. It was a gentle kiss and our first, too. He pulled back, opening his eyes as I opened mine. We smiled as the song ended and another fast, upbeat one came on.

We walked back hand in hand, not able to wipe the smiles off our faces. As we approached our table I noticed all our friends sitting around it, breathless from dancing. When we got closer they noticed our intertwined hands and the smiles we had plastered on our faces.

"Congratulations!" Christina squealed as she ran up to me.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"We saw the whole thing and besides, have you guys seen yourselves lately?" Christina said with a smirk.

"FourTris finally!" Uriah exclaimed while starting a group hug.

"Does this mean you will be my girlfriend?" Tobias asked.

"I thought I already was." I shot back, mocking him. And with that he pulled me in for another kiss.

"No PDA!" They all screamed.

We pulled back immediately.

"I'm going to get us some punch." He said and walked off to the punch bowl beside our table.

"I'm gonna get some food." Uriah said and everyone agreed to go with him except for Christina and I. Once everyone was out of earshot, she started.

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed, again, as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm going to go find Will, I'm hungry." _That was a quick celebration_, I thought.**  
><strong>

"Okay, I'm going to wait for Four." I replied as she started to head towards the buffet, which was on the other side of the room.

I was the only one at our table now and I saw Tobias approaching.

"M'lady." He said in a posh accent while handing me my drink. I had a sip and put the plastic cup on the table while Tobias did the same.

_CRASH! _

I looked to where the sound had come from and saw a black SUV plow into the wall right next to our table. I would've been hit if it weren't for Tobias who tackled me to the ground and saved my life. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was his piercing scream and hitting my head on something hard as I fell to the ground.


End file.
